Au plaisir, gamin (version non censurée)
by Le Rien
Summary: Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Juste sa caméra, son émission, des gens à tuer et merde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le Patron. "Tu sais pas ce que je peux faire, tu sais pas qui je suis!" "Et moi, t'as une idée de qui je suis, gamin?" Ou quand deux psychopathes se rencontrent dans une cave... [ATTENTION VERSION NON CENSUREE. LEMON INSIDE.]


**N.A.: LISEZ C'EST IMPORTANT.**

**Certains savent peut-être que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster la version non censurée de cette fic sur FFnet. Cela tenait surtout au fait que InThePanda pouvait potentiellement lire et que je n'étais pas sure qu'il était préparé à ça.**

**Donc, InThePanda, ceci est ta dernière chance. Il y aura du sexe dans cette fic, es-tu préparé? Si non, je t'invite à fermer cet onglet. Si OUI BORDEL ON VEUT LIRE DU PORN MERDE, bah... Bonne lecture ^^**

**Sinon autre point CAPITAL. Cette fic a été écrite en collaboration avec Pamplelune d'Agrumes (alias MlleLol_A sur twitter) qui a écrit en pendant "Flashbacks", un lemon matoine. Je vous invite à la lire, déjà parce que cette fille est une génie des PWP et que "Flashbacks" en est un magnifique exemple, et aussi parce que j'ai incorporé quelques références à sa fic que vous ne comprendrez pas forcément sinon. Et vice versa. Donc l'idéal est de lire nos deux fics, je dis ça, je dis rien.**

**Une dernière chose, un petit message personnel:**

**Chère Branlix 2000,**

**Déjà merci d'exister, parce que ton pseudo est magique! Et voilà la deuxième partie de la collaboration que j'ai faite avec Pamplelune. Je n'ai peut-être pas son talent pour les lemon, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... J'espère vraiment que tu liras ce message parce que je crois que c'est finalement ta review qui m'a convaincue du bien fondé de poster la version non censurée ici. Donc merci :)**

**Et maintenant, enjoy!**

****_Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Mathieu Sommet détient la propriété du Patron et de lui-même. Le psychopathe tiré des Unknown Movies appartient à InThePanda. Le Fossoyeur de Film appartient à François Theurel. En cas de demande de l'un des concernés, j'accepte de retirer cette fic sans problème._****

* * *

Le Patron soupira en faisant tourner lentement sa flûte de champagne. Il jeta un regard maussade vers le fond de la salle où Mathieu s'était réfugié en marmonnant une vague excuse à base de « Antoine m'attend… » Ca ne dérangeait pas le Patron en soi. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que son Créateur voyait dans le grand brun – à part que _d'accord_, il était baisable mais c'était bien tout – mais « chacun fait ce qui l'éclate, ça fera plus de putes pour moi, gamin ».

Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire ce soir.

Le Geek surgit soudain de la foule pour s'accrocher désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu étais où, je t'ai cherché partout, Mathieu il a dit que tu devais me surveiller. » se plaignit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Et, ne vous méprenez pas, le Patron adorait le Geek. C'était sa groupie, son souffre-douleur, son frère et son faire-valoir, tout à la fois. Il y avait même des fois où ce sale gosse réussissait le tour de force de l'attendrir.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, le Patron était en colère.

« Barre-toi, gamin. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Tout concourrait à son énervement.

Cette soirée pour commencer. Mathieu l'avait traîné ici, avec toutes ses autres personnalités, sous prétexte que l'hôte était quelqu'un ''d'influent'' sans trop expliciter ce qu'il entendait par là. Le Patron avait compris en arrivant. L'hôte était flic. Et pas seulement flic. _Le Flic._ Si bon à retrouver et mettre en terre les criminels les plus habiles, les plus discrets et les plus dangereux qu'il était surnommé dans le métier ''Le Fossoyeur''. Sérieusement. Quel titre de merde.

Il l'avait accueilli avec un sourire qui avait paru un peu moqueur au Pervers avant de prononcer : « Mathieu m'a expliqué ton cas… particulier. Tu as de la chance que je ne chasse pas les délinquants avec ton profil. » Sur quoi, il avait éclaté d'un rire sec tandis que le Patron s'était efforcé à rester de marbre.

Dieu qu'il détestait les flics.

Et Dieu qu'il haïssait cette soirée.

« Dis à Mathieu que j'ai donné. Je me casse. » lança-t-il au Geek par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Mais Mathieu a dit… »

« Mathieu t'a créé, preuve qu'il n'est pas infaillible, maintenant fous-moi la paix ! » cracha l'Homme en Noir avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé sa flûte dans la main. Il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux – ou plutôt de ses lunettes – et l'examina attentivement avant de hausser les épaules. On verra bien ce que Super-Poulet pensera du ''profil de délinquant'' du Patron après s'être fait chouré cette babiole. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Un craquement, sous les arbres, le détourna de ses ruminements. Quelqu'un essayait visiblement de se faire discret. Le Patron pencha la tête. C'était un pas lourd, mais fluide. Quelqu'un d'habitué à se mouvoir sans se faire remarquer. Et qui le suivait.

« Je sais que tu es là. »

La voix rauque du Patron était gouailleuse mais il n'en menait pas large. Il était seul, dans un lieu auquel il n'était pas familier, contrairement à son pisteur d'après les apparences.

« Sois pas timide, gamin. Viens voir Papa. »

La raillerie et la vulgarité comme protections, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Si celui qui le poursuivait n'était qu'un amateur ou un curieux, il s'en irait. Le Patron pourrait même inverser les rôles, ce qui risquait d'être amusant. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas…

Les craquements se faisaient plus rares et plus estompés. L'intrus tenait visiblement à ne pas se faire localiser. Un sifflement mélodieux retentit en échos dans le sous-bois, suivi d'un petit ricanement.

« Il est perdu ! Il est perdu ! Il est perdu ! …»

Le Patron sentit sa colère remonter. Ce gars se foutait carrément de lui !

« Approche ta petite gueule, fillette, que je te montre un jeu un peu plus mature que cache-cache. »

« Perdu ! Perdu ! Perdu !… »

« J'vais te baiser, tu m'entends ! J'vais te b… »

Sa voix se perdit lorsque son crâne fit la rencontre très émouvante d'une Pelle de métal. Un bruit légèrement métallique se fit entendre avant que le Patron ne s'écroule. Son agresseur se rapprocha, traînant sa Pelle derrière lui, riant tout seul d'un air légèrement hystérique.

Tentant visiblement de se calmer, il se pencha sur le corps inanimé au sol et le fouilla. Il ne put éviter un gloussement en mettant la main sur le revolver que le Patron se trimbalait toujours et un petit bruit sceptique lorsqu'il découvrit ses lunettes de soleil – qui étaient tombées à côté de sa tête – et la flûte de champagne, toujours maintenue dans son poing crispé.

Regroupant ses découvertes dans ses poches – sauf la flûte qu'il jeta négligemment dans les fourrés -, il se baissa ensuite pour traîner sa victime par les aisselles, essayant de caler la Pelle sous un bras, de manière à ce qu'elle le gêne au minimum.

Il sourit. Un gentil sourire doux, un peu incongru sur ce visage d'homme suant.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

_Il n'avait rien de remarquable. Ce n'était qu'un mec lambda finalement, avec ses vices et ses passions. Et ça le rendait fou._

_Non, s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait tout le temps, et à en mourir. Sa passion pour les films et les tortures – autant mentales que physiques – venaient de là. Ca restait tout de même très puéril. Un gosse, un peu doué, qui cherchait toujours un nouveau jouet, dans l'espoir avorté que celui-ci durerait plus longtemps, qu'il ne casserait pas. Mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de les briser. Et ces poupées vivantes, rien n'était plus jouissif que de les posséder, de les contrôler. Qu'elles ne dépendent que de lui._

_Il regarda attentivement son nouveau ''jouet'' en attendant qu'il se réveille. Attaché solidement sur une chaise, le menton retombé sur sa poitrine et tout le côté droit de son visage maculé de sang, il n'avait pas fière allure. C'était mieux. Les jouets lisses et parfaits n'avaient pas grand intérêt._

* * *

Quand le Patron s'éveilla, sa première pensée fut que tout brillait _beaucoup trop_. De la lumière crue et blanche tombait sur son visage découvert.

''_Mes lunettes…''_ pensa-t-il dans le brouillard.

« Putain, arrête de bouger, on te voit plus, tu sors du cadre ! »

Tournant son visage en direction de la voix, il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits de son agresseur – puisqu'il fallait admettre selon toute vraisemblance que c'était lui. Une coupe de cheveux qui semblait défier la gravité, une pilosité faciale aléatoire, des cernes, des cicatrices. Le genre de monstre dont il suffisait de gratter un peu la peinture pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus rien d'humain. Le Patron reconnaissait facilement ce genre de monstres. Après tout, il en voyait un tous les jours dans la glace.

« Tu fais quoi, gamin ? »

Oui, c'était incongru. Mais qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Qu'il pleure, qu'il supplie, qu'il négocie ? Ça aurait été inutile – sans compter l'aspect dégradant à ses yeux de la chose. Non, le Patron était réellement curieux. Que faisait ce gars en veste bien coupée dans ce qui aurait pu être la cave d'une de ses connaissances les moins recommandables ?

« Une émission sur le cinéma. » lui répondit son bourreau sans le regarder.

Suivant son regard, le Patron avisa l'appareil qui les enregistrait et fit la grimace.

« Un loser qui fait le guignol devant sa caméra, j'en ai déjà un à la maison. Vu que tu as pris l'effort de me traîner jusqu'ici, j'espérais que t'aies des activités plus intéressantes en tête. »

« Tu fermes ta gueule ou je t'en mets une. »

« Hm, ouais, tu m'excites, gamin. »

L'autre homme le saisit brusquement à la gorge avec une fureur difficilement contenue. Il évita de justesse de l'étrangler sur place. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien si son jouet se cassait tout de suite. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles claires de sa victime… pour se rendre compte que celle-ci avait été sérieuse. Les pupilles du type attaché devant lui étaient largement dilatées, au point de faire paraître ses yeux beaucoup plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient et scannaient son vis-à-vis avec quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

_Putain de merde, est-ce que ce mec était vraiment en train de bander sur lui à l'instant même ?_

Voyant son hésitation, le Patron ricana.

« On a perdu sa langue, gamin ? Ça risque d'être problématique pour ce que j'ai en tête mais on peut faire sans… »

« Ta gueule. » Le sang battait dans ses tempes, son taux d'adrénaline semblait monter et chuter à intervalles réguliers. « Arrête… Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule…Tu sais pas… Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tu sais pas qui je suis. »

« Et toi, t'as une idée de qui je suis, gamin ? » Un sourire de requin se dessina sur son visage. « Je suis le Patron et je vais te baiser. »

Il avait anticipé le coup qu'il reçut dans la figure. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui fit moins mal.

« Sois pas grossier comme ça devant la caméra ! C'est moi qui suis grossier, ok ?! Toi tu prends l'air terrifié et tu fermes ta putain de gueule ! »

« Qui tu essaies de convaincre au juste ? »

Le brun, maintenant haletant, se tint debout et immobile pendant quelques secondes, le corps tendu, et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas différent de l'ordinaire. Il voulait simplement s'amuser avec son jouet. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'un jouet, il avait rapporté – par mégarde, par fatalité ? – un autre petit garçon. Et ce petit garçon, plus expérimenté ou plus chanceux, avait réussi à avoir l'avantage sur lui. Il dominait la partie. Soit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que lui ne pouvait plus jouer. Juste qu'il devrait changer les règles.

Un petit sourire poli, contrit et même, à la limite de l'adorable, fleurit sur ses lèvres et ce fut la voix conséquemment adoucie qu'il demanda :

« D'accord. D'accord. Qui es-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Patron haussa un sourcil.

« Je te le dirai si tu me détaches. » Son regard se fit coupant. « Et si tu me rends mes lunettes. »

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes, plus tard, le Patron se massait les poignets, les yeux à nouveau dissimulés derrière ses verres sombres. Il savait que cette manie de porter des lunettes de soleil pouvait paraître ridicule, mais il en avait l'habitude à présent, il se sentait vulnérable sans. Et confronté au grand malade qui l'avait enlevé, il n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

Il grimaça en tâtant le bord blessé de son crâne, s'apercevant qu'il était tout poisseux de sang.

« Putain, gamin, tu ne pouvais pas faire ton travail proprement ? »

Son interlocuteur aborda une moue boudeuse.

« C'est moins drôle quand c'est propre. »

Le Patron ravala la réplique salace qui venait à ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il cerne son adversaire, pas qu'il l'irrite jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. D'autant que ce gars commençait à l'intéresser. Il le regarda allumer tranquillement une cigarette, contrastant avec l'agitation fébrile qui l'avait animé jusque-là.

« T'en veux une ? »

Il voulait bien. Il prit le bâton de tabac et aspira une grande bouffée, attendant que l'Autre commence à parler.

« Tu ressembles pas à l'idée que je me faisait d'un pote de la police. » déclara son Bourreau soudainement.

« Pardon ?! » s'étouffa presque le Pervers.

« Bah ouais, c'est de là d'où tu venais, non ? La soirée de ce connard de ''Fossoyeur''. »

« C'est pas moi qui était invité, c'était mon… un ami. »

L'autre ne releva pas cette explication brumeuse et continua :

« Ce con croit qu'il peut m'arrêter. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le Fossoyeur. Suis un peu, putain ! » Il secoua la tête, comme dépité. « Il a dépensé la masse pour me trouver, ce salaud. Ma gueule te dit pas quelque chose ? Tu l'as jamais vu à la télé ? »

« Chez moi, regarder la téloche est un blasphème en soi. »

« Dommage. Tu aurais su que j'étais un vilain vilain vilain tueur en série. » Des rires silencieux secouèrent ses épaules à la fin de sa phrase.

« Donc si je comprends bien, en substance, tu as choisi de m'enlever, moi, pour le faire chier, lui. Je suis déçu, gamin. Je croyais que t'avais été séduit par mon sex appeal. »

« Au départ, je voulais juste voler sa Pelle. » expliqua le meurtrier en désignant celle-ci d'un geste du menton. Il haussa les épaules. « Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Soit ce mec était un acteur magnifique, pensa le Patron, soit il était aussi taré que son Créateur, parce qu'il avait l'air sincèrement désolé de cet état de fait. Et puis, pourquoi voler une Pelle ?

« Et sinon, toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? T'as une famille ? Des potes ? Une pute ? »

« Je suis le Patron, évidemment que j'ai des putes. » _Et bientôt, tu seras l'une d'entre elles_. « Dans la vie, je suis… ''Délinquant'' » Un rictus déforma ses traits. « Je dirige des bordels, je vole des flûtes de champagne, je me tape de jeunes vierges, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. »

« Cool. »

Leur discussion était inutile, surréaliste. Chiante même d'un certain côté. Ils sentaient tous deux que le plus important restait les non-dits, et la tension de la pièce qui se tendait à l'extrême.

_Et puis merde_. Il était le Patron, non ? Depuis quand acceptait-il d'être patient ? _Il est différent_, souffla une voix dans sa tête. ''_Ouais, il est différent. Parce que j'ai accepté de me taper la discute avec lui au lieu de lui sauter dessus direct.'' _Pensa-t-il avec hargne. Pris d'une impulsion, il se leva et plaqua son ''hôte'' contre le mur.

« Enlève ton masque, montre-moi qui tu es, gamin. Montre-moi ce que tu es. »

Il avait visiblement choisi les bons mots, parce que son partenaire se mit soudainement en mouvement, renversant presque le plus petit. Le Patron retint un juron. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il reprochait au corps que lui avait donné Mathieu, c'était le handicap cruel que constituait sa taille.

« Haaa… Tu aurais pas dû faire ça, je vais être obligé de te punir maintenant. »

Toutes considérations précédentes envolées, le Patron laissa les mots du psychopathe lui parcourir le corps, lui foutant la trique quasi instantanément.

« Ne bande pas, Patron. Tralalalalala. Ne bande pas, Patron... Nous te sodomiserons, nous te sodomiserons. » (1) chantonna le tueur dans son oreille avant de glousser doucement.

Sans autre préambule, les rôles précédents furent inversés et le Patron se retrouva à son tour plaqué face au mur, dans l'incapacité de se soulager ou même de bouger. Mais il s'en fichait.

« Ouais, donne-moi tout ce que t'as, gamin ! »

Il ne savait même pas si l'Autre l'écoutait encore, mais il le soupçonnait déjà en transe, pris dans sa folie criminelle. Et ça l'excitait encore plus.

Il tenta de reculer, recherchant au maximum le contact et ne put retenir un rictus en sentant l'érection de son geôlier. Ce dernier haletait déjà, mais semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser l'Homme en Noir mener la danse. Il le ramena rudement contre le mur.

« N'y pense même pas. » siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau s'étonna de ne pas voir le Pervers se débattre plus. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance. Après tout, le cliché vivant que constituait le Patron paraissait plus du genre à dominer qu'à se laisser dominer.

L'autre partie de sa conscience n'en avait rien à branler et cherchait juste à tirer son coup. Le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant le Patron en place d'une main, il appuya distraitement l'autre à sa propre entrejambe, dans un geste réflexe pour se soulager un minimum. Il huma doucement dans la nuque de sa victime, jouissant de son impression de toute-puissance lorsqu'il le sentit trembler.

Continuant à maintenir sa proie contre le mur grâce à son avant-bras, il se pencha pour commencer à descendre son pantalon noir jusqu'à ses chevilles. _''Heureusement qu'il ne porte pas de slim.''_ Pensa-t-il distraitement. _''Ça avait été une horreur à enlever la dernière fois.''_

Une fois cela fait, il se recula un moment. C'était presque son moment préféré. Le moment où sa cible était le plus vulnérable et prête à l'accueillir, quand lui, encore habillé, pouvait la contempler et prolonger ce moment d'inconfort total.

Son jean commençait à devenir trop étroit mais il n'en avait cure. Son regard s'attarda sur la courbe du fessier du Patron et il ravala sa salive.

« Ecarte les jambes. » exigea-t-il d'une voix à la fois rauque et étranglée.

Quoiqu'il en dise, cela lui parut étrange lorsqu'il vit le Patron s'exécuter immédiatement. Il n'aurait pas à utiliser la violence cette fois-ci. C'était… différent. Et nouveau. Mais pas forcément désagréable.

De son côté, le Patron exultait. Ecrasé en étoile contre le mur rugueux et probablement dégueulasse de la cave, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de situation lui était inconnu. Mais en général, il se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Là, en sentant les rugosités du mur humide s'imprimer sur ses jambes nues, il avait l'impression d'exister. Il comprenait mieux ses putes qui choisissaient volontairement de spécialiser dans le SM. Il y avait aussi le fait que le SM payait mieux mais…

Un coup de ceinture cinglant le sortit de ses pensées. Il étouffa un grognement.

« Pense pas à autre chose qu'à moi te baisant, connard. »

Respirant à fond pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur subite, le Patron recentra ses pensées sur l'homme derrière lui. Un bruit de braguette le fit frémir.

Deux mains sûres s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et le tirèrent en arrière, le forçant à se pencher en avant pour garder l'équilibre.

« Ouais… Ouais, putain, t'es un bon… »

Le Patron eut un petit moment de fierté. Depuis qu'il avait pris corps, il avait fait très attention à la forme physique de ce dernier, le musclant et le modelant par des moyens… plus ou moins orthodoxes. Le voir admiré par ses partenaires sexuels était toujours une merveilleuse récompense.

Deux mains chaudes parcourraient le chemin de ses cuisses à ses fesses, et il ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans cette sensation, la chair touchant la chair, pour oublier son impatience à passer aux choses sérieuses.

« T'aimes ça ? Hein, t'aimes ça, ma salope ? Hein ? HEIN ? »

Le meurtrier hurlait en terminant sa phrase, empalant du même coup le Patron. La respiration de ce dernier se coupa. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une explosion de douleur. Douleur insoutenable, jusqu'à éclipser toute autre sensation. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que son tortionnaire lui avait saisi le bras pour le tordre dans son dos, à le briser. Vu de l'extérieur, cela pouvait paraître brutal, et pourtant, en ressentant la douleur dans son bras ankylosé, le Patron aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Ressentir la douleur dans son bras, cela signifiait ne pas la ressentir autre part. Les coups de butoir que l'Autre lui faisait subir étaient erratiques, plus dirigés à satisfaire son propre plaisir que le sien, accompagnés de grognements obscènes et désagréables dans sa nuque, mais à force d'aller toujours plus loin, il avait fini par titiller, plus ou moins consciemment, ce point si sensible, propre à l'anatomie masculine.

Le Patron en eut les jambes presque coupées quand l'Autre, cet homme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher à ce moment de désirer et de haïr, l'atteignit enfin. Il n'était plus rien que souffrance et plaisir, si étroitement liés, que supprimer l'une aurait signifié atténuer l'autre.

Peu à peu cependant, les autres perceptions lui revinrent. Celle du mur froid contre lequel il peinait à respirer, de son pantalon à ses pieds qui menaçait de le faire tomber à tout moment, et surtout, cette boule qui enflait dans son bas-ventre. Boule de frustration, qui se propageait, de son érection au reste de son corps, le faisant arquer le dos, pour rechercher le contact dans une ridicule et futile tentative.

« Tu me connais pas mec, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu sais pas, ok ?! »

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, il n'était plus qu'un pantin de chair gémissante. Comme pour le prouver, celui qui était désormais son amant se retira brusquement et le retourna, le ramenant à nouveau tout contre la paroi, le poignet gauche toujours bloqué dans sa poigne. Ses yeux clairs avaient pris une teinte ombrageuse, une teinte d'orage. De bête sauvage. Une bête sauvage satisfaite apparemment.

« A moi. » grogna-t-il avant de balancer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut cette déclaration qui enflamma finalement le Patron, perçant l'abcès que menaçait de former sa frustration grandissante. Quelque chose se débloqua et son sourire malsain revint. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que quelqu'un pourrait revendiquer sa propriété, et encore moins de la part d'un amateur qui tuait dans une vieille cave.

« Fini de jouer, gamin » ricana-t-il. « Je reprends les choses en main. »

D'un geste sec, il dégagea son poignet endolori et saisit à pleines mains la masse de cheveux de son partenaire, approfondissant leur baiser. Il finit par descendre une main vers l'entrejambe du tueur en série, et ne put retenir un petit rire de dérision étouffé contre ses lèvres en sentant que ce dernier était aussi dur qu'au début de leurs ébats, malgré la barrière de tissus créé par le boxer remis à la va-vite derrière la braguette ouverte. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au concerné qui mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure du plus petit. Reculant immédiatement pour essuyer le sang qui coulait, le Patron le regarda en biais.

« Oh, gamin. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Sans prévenir, il envoya un de ses poings sur le côté droit de la tête du meurtrier qui tomba sous la force du coup. Le Patron le toisa de haut. L'Autre tentait péniblement de se traîner sur les genoux, toute une partie de son visage recouverte de sang, un sang issu de la blessure qui s'était ouverte lorsque sa tête avait heurté le sol. Il finit par stopper net ses efforts et lever la tête vers l'Homme En Noir, un regard étrange dans ses yeux clairs. Presque inconsciemment semblait-il, il sortit un bout de langue pour lécher le sang qui perlait au-dessus de sa bouche. Le Patron suivit le mouvement, le visage placide mais le regard obscurci de désir derrière ses lunettes.

Sans aucune considération pour sa nudité partielle, il s'avança et saisissant à nouveau la crinière de l'autre individu, il approcha sa tête de son érection.

« A toi de me faire du bien, gamin. »

Derrière les mots un peu brumeux se cachait une réelle menace et celui qu'il avait entièrement dépossédé de son statut de bourreau le sentit parfaitement. Alors qu'il penchait un peu la tête pour mieux attaquer la virilité que le Pervers lui présentait, ce dernier resserra sa poigne alors que des images totalement différentes défilaient devant ses yeux.

_**Il sentait contre son dos le dossier du fauteuil, et sous ses doigts, une masse capillaire qui aurait pu sembler pareille à celle qu'il tenait quelques secondes précédemment, et pourtant différente. L'homme à qui appartenait cette touffe brune soupirait de plaisir entre ses doigts, un plaisir un peu trop calme à son goût. Il baissa ses yeux sur le massage crânien qu'il était en train d'effectuer et ralentis le rythme inexorablement. **_

_**« Mathieu ? » demanda le brun en se retournant. « Ça va ? »**_

Aussi soudainement que le flash était apparu, il se dissipa. Il cligna des yeux rapidement avant de se reprendre. La fellation que lui faisait l'Autre, maladroite et baveuse, lui parut creuse. Il voulait plus. _Maintenant._

« Laisse tomber. » lâcha-t-il froidement en s'éloignant à nouveau. « J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Et sans laisser le temps à l'autre de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, il le renversa complètement sur le sol, accompagnant son mouvement pour l'empêcher immédiatement de se relever. Menottant sûrement ses deux poignets dans son dos d'une main sans prendre en compte ses protestations, il baissa lentement son jean, jouissant de le voir se débattre de manière de plus en plus désespérée au fur et à mesure que ses intentions s'éclaircissaient.

« Tu veux toujours que je te dise qui tu es, gamin ? »

Il se positionna tranquillement contre l'intimité de celui qui pouvait maintenant être qualifié de victime et huma pensivement. Un autre jour, il prendrait son temps, il tâcherait de le faire hurler de plaisir et de frustration. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il était trop plein, de rage et de passion. Cette nuit, il aurait voulu le détruire.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se sentit une nouvelle fois partir…

_**Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il était allongé, sur un lit qui semblait le plus moelleux du monde. Le dominant complètement, Antoine n'avait jamais paru aussi dangereux. Aussi séduisant. Il ôta sa chemise d'un mouvement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver provocateur. Alors qu'il bougeait, il vit, un peu pâle, la marque de ses dents sur son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**_

Secouant la tête, le Patron s'obligea à revenir au présent. Il avait déjà un psychopathe homicide sur les bras (ou plutôt sous le corps), il était inutile d'essayer de profiter d'un souvenir érotique qui n'était de toute évidence pas le sien. Même si cela ouvrait tout un nouvel univers de possibles. Hmm. A creuser. Mais pour l'instant…

Se penchant en avant pour profiter plus largement de sa position et du fessier musclé de sa proie, son sourire s'élargit de manière démente en sentant son raidissement perceptible.

« On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton guttural dans son oreille.

Choisissant enfin d'interrompre l'attente expectative de l'homme qu'il chevauchait, il le pénétra, toujours aussi lentement, jouissant de chaque centimètre qu'il introduisait dans l'intimité chaude et étroite de l'intéressé.

« Tu vois que je sais qui tu es. Tu es ma salope, gamin. Tu entends ? Ma pute, c'est tout ce que tu es. »

L'Autre n'émit qu'un gémissement étouffé contre le sol de ciment en réponse, et le Patron le prit comme un aval implicite pour se mettre à bouger. Il se mit à onduler son bassin, avec la technique que procure la longue pratique, tantôt ralentissant, tantôt accélérant, suscitant les réactions les plus diverses par son irrégularité calculée.

L'Autre sentait son regard se troubler. Il était proche, il était si proche…

Une morsure profonde dans son épaule interrompit son cheminement intérieur, au moment où il sentit le Patron se vider en lui.

Il le laissa, allongé, brisé sur le sol. Vidé. Mais son érection toujours douloureusement présente.

Une main serviable se posa sur cette dernière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. »

Levant un regard incrédule sur le visage presque compatissant penché sur lui, le brun ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres alors que la main entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux lorsque vint le moment de jouissance.

« C'était sympa, gamin. »

Le tueur leva la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Patron pouvait encore dire une chose pareille aussi sincèrement après qu'il l'ait… Un tic nerveux fit bouger le coin de ses lèvres. Pouvait-on encore appeler ça un viol, si la victime était plus que consentante ?

''_Je n'ai pas réussi.'' _Pensa-t-il. Pas réussi à le briser, à le tuer, à le contrôler, tout à la fois, quelle importance ? Il n'avait pas réussi.

Mais il ressentait autre chose, de plus diffus, comme une chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

« On se reverra, gamin. »

Il ne bougea pas lorsque le Patron choisit de s'en aller, remontant lentement les escaliers. _On se reverra_.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, bien après que le Patron ait disparu.

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire large, magnifique. Dément.

« D'accord. »

Sa mère aurait été fière de lui. Il y aurait mis plus de vingt ans, mais il y était arrivé : il s'était fait un ami.

* * *

« T'étais passé où ?! »

Le Patron haussa les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi, sur tous les schizophrènes de la Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le maniaque du Contrôle qu'était son Créateur ?

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, gamin. Tu sais que rien ne m'arrive jamais. »

Mathieu lui jeta une œillade suspicieuse, avant d'entamer un grand discours à base de ''tu n'es qu'un égoïste'', ''tu ne penses qu'à toi'', ''le Geek m'a fait chier toute la soirée'', et autres, que le Patron n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

« … Et tu as eu de la chance. » finit enfin Mathieu au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Il paraît que le taré que François cherche à enfermer a été aperçu dans les alentours. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna innocemment l'Homme en Noir en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « J'ai dû avoir… de la chance. »

Il monta quelques marches avant de s'interrompre et de lancer d'un ton moqueur :

« Au fait, t'aurais pu me prévenir pour ton Antoine. Cacher des choses à sa famille, ça ne se fait pas. »

« Quoi ?! Que… Comment tu es au courant ?! »

« Secret professionnel, gamin. » sourit le Patron avant de se retirer dans sa chambre en riant tout seul.

_Oui, cette idée était définitivement à creuser…_

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois qu'il n'y avait plus aucune piste sur le mystérieux tueur en série qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui voler sa Pelle. Et d'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait l'importance de Pupuce, mais merde, cette Pelle faisait partie de son personnage !

Mais tout serait bientôt finit. Si son plan se déroulait bien, dans moins de quelques heures, ce psychopathe serait derrière les barreaux et Pupuce serait en sécurité chez lui.

« Mec, rappelle-moi pourquoi ça doit être _moi_ qui doit jouer l'appât ? Je ne le connais même pas ce type ! »

François baissa les yeux sur le jeune youtuber qui le faisait face. _''Ca ne peut que marcher.'' _Se répétait-il en détaillant celui qui n'était autre que Mathieu Sommet.

Plus précisément encore, Mathieu Sommet habillé en Patron, autrement dit, tout de noir vêtu et une paire de lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

« Selon nos sources » réexpliqua patiemment le commissaire. « Le cinglé homicide que nous recherchons a développé une lubie, ou plutôt, une obsession pour le Patron. Toutes ses victimes avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec lui. Alors nous nous sommes dit qu'en utilisant ta ressemblance parfaite avec le Patron, et en disséminant des fausses informations par notre réseau, on pourrait l'amener ici et le coincer. »

« Ok… Pourquoi ne pas coopérer directement avec le Patron dans ce cas ? Pourquoi _moi _? »

« La police ne coopère pas avec les criminels. » répondit placidement le brun. « Pas assez fiables. »

_« Commissaire ? »_ Interrompant par un geste impérieux de la main les protestations que Mathieu s'apprêtait apparemment à faire, l'interpellé répondit à la voix sortant de son talkie-walkie.

« Je vous écoute. »

«_ La cible est en approche. Le plan se déroule comme prévu. »_

« Parfait. » Se retournant à nouveau vers Mathieu, il continua. « Retiens-le pendant exactement deux minutes. Les renforts sont déjà placés mais nous devons attendre d'avoir un visuel pour pouvoir intervenir. »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire… que je vais devoir lui parler ?! »

« Tu t'en sortiras, tu es acteur, un peu, non ? »

« Mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas la même voix que le Pa… ! »

Désemparé, Mathieu contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu son ''ami'' qui venait le quitter au pas de charge. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme s'approchait de lui.

Ils étaient dans un parc, en pleine journée. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

« _On se reverra_, tu te souviens ? J'aurais bien galéré, mais ouais. On se revoit. » L'homme s'avança d'un pas étonnamment souple. « Salut, Patron. »

« Hm… Salut, mec. » répondit nerveusement Mathieu dans ce qu'il espérait être une imitation crédible du Patron. ''_On se reverra'' _? Qu'entendait ce type par là ? Le Patron et lui s'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Putain, dans quelles emmerdes était allé se fourrer la plus sombre de ses personnalités ?

Le psychopathe en face de lui pencha la tête puis sourit. Mathieu sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. François avait pris soin de lui faire un topo sur toutes les horreurs que cet individu avait commis et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise.

« Je t'ai manqué. »

« Hm… ouais… »

_Qu'aurait dit le Patron s'il avait été là ?_ paniqua intérieurement Mathieu. La peur le rendait totalement inefficace et sapait toute tentative d'imagination.

L'homme se rapprocha encore plus. « Je t'ai… manqué ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il posa le métal froid du canon d'un revolver contre la tempe du plus petit et siffla entre ses dents : « Tu as cinq minutes pour me dire qui tu es et où est le Patron. »

« Je… »

Mathieu fut interrompu par des coups de feu plus loin et François qui surgit soudain des buissons, son arme de service brandie devant lui.

« Lâche cet homme immédiatement ou je fais feu ! »

Mathieu vit la main du meurtrier se crisper une demi-seconde sur son pistolet avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Parce que tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu ne tireras pas si je ne le bute pas ? Je suis fini de toute manière ! »

« Peut-être pas. » déclara une voix rauque et froide derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers le Patron – car c'était lui – qui venait d'apparaître, l'air goguenard, son flingue également pointé.

« Vous faites une teuf sans moi, pas cool de ne pas m'inviter. »

« Patron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Mathieu paraissait au bord de la crise et hurler sur quelqu'un semblait calmer momentanément ses nerfs.

« Certains de tes potes flics ont refusé que je vienne, j'ai dû me montrer… persuasif. On rentre, gamin. Les deux autres, vous… vous rentrez faire vos petites affaires et on réglera ça une autre fois. »

« NON ! »

C'était François qui avait crié. Il tremblait.

« Ça fait des mois que je traque ce fils de pute_. Des mois ! _Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'échapper maintenant. Il se rend ou je tire. »

Le Patron le fixa quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers celui qui avait été son coup d'un soir.

« T'as entendu ? Tu veux te rendre ? »

« Plutôt crever. »

« Ok. »

Le Patron remonta le canon de son arme de quelques millimètres et pendant une poignée de secondes, le temps se suspendit. Un coup de feu retentit. Et ce fut le Fossoyeur qui tomba.

« Patron, tu l'as… ? » demanda Mathieu en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Le Patron baissa son arme encore fumante et acquiesça. « Il t'a mis en danger, gamin, consciemment et à deux reprises. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner ça. »

En état de choc, Mathieu contempla le corps de son ancien ami, les yeux écarquillés et la bile aux lèvres.

« Casse-toi. » indiqua le Patron à l'adresse de son ancien amant.

Ce dernier avait également baissé son arme mais ne montrait aucun signe de départ.

« Tu avais dit qu'on se reverrait… »

Le Patron eut un rire bref. « Ouais, je dois t'avouer que c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête pour nos retrouvailles… »

« On se reverra ? »

Le visage du Patron était impénétrable, comme toujours, mais il se rapprocha, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, on se reverra. Et à ce moment-là, j'aimerais que tu te souviennes que j'ai tué pour toi. Tu m'en dois une, gamin. »

Sur ses mots, il se détourna, soutenant Mathieu dont il avait passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Sans voir le grand sourire de l'Autre. Un sourire de bonheur pur.

_« Et le plaisir du débauché, c'est d'entraîner dans la débauche. »_

**FIN**

**(1) Sur l'air de « Ne pleure pas, Jeanette », une comptine qui est… très glauque en fait**


End file.
